


Prompts

by Gibbo92



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Going to attempt fulfilling some prompts
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2





	Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Until I can figure out a better way to recieve prompts (not tumblr, dont have a clue how to use it lol) I'll just post it here.

I do currently have a multi chapter fic on the go but I've hit a bit of writers block on it.

So I thought maybe I'll give a go at filling some prompts 

They can be fluffy or smutty.  
Be about clary/Jace, simon/izzy, Magnus/alec.

There are a few things I wont write.

I wont do sub Magnus/ dom Alec ( personal preference)  
Mpreg Magnus (again that's a personal preference)

If you want something kinky I wont do  
Age play  
Breathe play  
Anything with bodily functions.  
Anything involving weapons

Thats all I can think of at the moment if you request a kink/ or something I dont feel comfortable writing I will let you know.

If you are a bit shy and dont feel comfortable people seeing your prompts I have turned on comments approval so just say in your comment if you want the comment to be posted.

Sorry if this whole post is a bit of a mess.


End file.
